


Tomtord - Creamy Breakfast

by Sinningsinningsinning



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, sinsworld - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sinsworld tomtord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinningsinningsinning/pseuds/Sinningsinningsinning
Summary: Set before the events of 25 Feet under the seat, in an Au where tom and Tord never hated each other. smut I wrote a couple years ago





	

Tord yawned and slammed his fist on the rattling alarm clock. He groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, murmuring about how he is definitely not a morning person. Tord eventually summed up the willpower to drag himself out of bed and put some jeans on lazily over his red boxers. 

The half asleep commie stumbled through the hallway and into the kitchen, plopping some bread into the toaster and grabbing a jar of jam from the fridge. 

"Oh hey, you're actually up early for once," Tom's voice chuckled from the hallway behind Tord.

"Yeah, I didn't press snooze on my alarm for an hour," Tord yawned in response,"I haven't quite woken up though."

"Hah good job babe," Tom said teasingly, putting his arms around Tords shoulders from behind.

"Yay me, now let me finish making my breakfast," Tord laughed.

"Hey uh Tord, I know something better you can eat," Tom whispered in the commies ear, a cheeky smirk forming on his face.

Tord froze for a second, his face turning as red as his boxers, instantly knowing what Tom meant, before relaxing and enjoying the thought of the idea. 

"We'll have to be quiet though, Matt and Edd will be waking up soon," Tord purred, nuzzling his face into Tom's neck.

"Alrighty commie, your room or mine?" He chuckled.

"Your room stinks of alcohol, plus my bed is softer," Tord pouted.

"Fine heh, and shut up the alcohol gives the place a better feel to it," Tom replied, placing a kiss on Tord's cheek

"Ok enough chit chat, am I going to suck your dick or what?" Tord groaned, pretending to be upset.

"Quite eager ay? Alright I won't keep you waiting, let's gooo," Tom huffed, picking up the shorter shirtless Norwegian by under his arms. 

Tord's heart started pounding as Tom carried him towards the place they'd soon sin in, he itched with excitement and impatience and wondered if Tom was feeling the same. Though the sensation of the bulge in Tom's pants rubbing against Tord as he carried him confirmed that Tom too was excited. Tom used the side of his body to push open Tord's door whilst still holding him, stepping inside.  
Without hesitation they moved towards the bed in an immediately heated make-out. Tord wrapped his legs around Tom's torso as the eyeless man's hands shamelessly wandered Tord's sides. The Norwegian curved his back, pressing his body against the dominating English man. Tom slowly trailed Tord's jawline with his tongue, earning him a soft moan. Tord pulled Tom's face up to his by his hair into a rough kiss. He pressed his tongue against his lips, waiting for Tom to open his lips and grant access, to which he did. The two continued like that for a couple minutes, wrestling tongues, their hands not leaving the opposite's body for a second. Tord pulled his face away and broke the kiss,

"Switch," he smiled devilishly.

Tom recognised their code word and did as his lover had said, standing up with Tord still clinging to him and turning 180° and plopping backwards onto the bed so he was on his back, this way Tord could take a bit more control.

Tord immediately got to work, biting and nipping at Tom's collar bone and shoulders and slowly grinding his ass against the blue-hoodie-wearing man's crotch. Tom groaned, his hips bucking slightly, aching for relief.

"P-please Tord just do it now," Tom whimpered, clutching the blankets beside him tightly.

Tord chuckled slightly, he wanted to ride out Tom begging for as long as possible. He continued gliding his lower body across Tom's, back and forth and back and forth, being careful to not create too much friction to cause pleasure though. Tom let out a little whine, biting his lip and hoping Tord wouldn't tease him for much longer. Tord soon decided he'd played with Tom for enough and calmly backed up and leaned down. He wrapped his fingers around the tops of Tom's jeans and pulled them away with little trouble. Tom let out a little sigh of relief as the tightness of his pants was released. Tord continued and gripped the waistband of Tom's black-and-white checkered underwear and quickly pulled them off too. 

The Norwegian smirked at the sight of his lover's incredibly hard member, so desperate to be touched and almost twitching slightly. Tord slowly trailed his tongue up the underside of Tom's erection before placing his lips around the tip. Tord balanced himself on his hands and knees over Tom, who was laying on his back and still gripping the blanket beneath him. A tingling feeling traveled up Tom's spine as his lover slid his mouth down on his length. In a few seconds Tord had almost effortlessly taken in Tom's entire member, he'd gotten very used to suppressing his gag reflex with sheer willpower. Tord then was quick to start moving his head up and down, each time half uncovering Tom's length. The Englishmans moans were driving Tord mad, he sped up trying to make Tom even louder. Tord was growing restless in his own pants, he needed stimulation too. He carefully multitasked to unzip his jeans and push his boxers down, letting out a little gasp of relief as his length greeted the cool morning air. Tord immediately got to work rubbing himself with one hand as his other hand returned to Tom's member to hold it steadier as his mouth continued on with oral. Both men's moans grew louder and more needy, so they sped up to compensate for their lust for more stimulation. 

Tom and Tord both let out a cry as they climaxed simultaneously, a louder scream from the door quickly broke the mood and their attention though. Tom sat upright like a bullet, quickly meeting eyes with Matt who stood looking mortified at the door Tord and Tom had mistakenly forgotten to close. Matt was frozen with shock at the scene of Tord with a hand around his own dick as well as Toms, and Tom naked with his entire member buried in the embarrassed Norwegians' mouth. The awkward silence lasted about three seconds, but it had felt like years until Tom finally broke it.

"Tord can't speak right now he has a throat full of cock, but on his behalf please close the door," Tom forced an uncomfortable smile, Tord glared at Tom furiously.

"O-okay, stop leaving the door open though! This is the third time this week!" Matt squeaked and slammed the door.

Tord swallowed the after effects of their little session before sitting upright facing Tom and slapping him across the face. Tom barely reacted though since it wasn't very hard, he was confused though.

"You fucking forgot to close the door yet again, you're not getting any spontaneous oral again until you remember that we aren't the only ones in this house." Tord huffed, pulling up his jeans before crossing his arms.

Tom pouted at him before wrapping his arms around Tord's waist and kissing him on the forehead tenderly.

"I'm sorry Tord, but hey, you were bloody brilliant. I love you ya cute little commie," Tom whispered sweetly, placing more playful kisses on his lovers blushing face.

Tord rolled his eyes before quickly forgiving him, wrapping his arms in return around Tom.

"For a Jehovah's Witness you sure do sin a lot," Tord teasingly whispered back, nuzzling Tom's neck. 

Tom scoffed and chuckled, and after suggested real breakfast.


End file.
